This invention pertains to bis-carbamoyl fluorides which are useful as intermediates for the preparation of agricultural chemicals particularly insecticides.
Belgian Pat. No. 717,705 discloses carbamic acid fluorides useful as insecticides, fungicides and acaricides of the formula ##STR1## where R.sub.1 and R.sub.2 represent various defined substituents